A user may visit one or more website pages or other digital content over a network, such as the Internet. Content provided over networks are pervasive and widely varied. For example, content may be user-generated content (e.g., social media) or content from content providers (e.g., news networks) or a variety of other types of information (e.g., metadata). A user may visit websites that are of interest to the user and may also visit some websites that are not particularly of interest to the user (e.g., by accident or as a one-time occurrence). Furthermore, the visited websites may be associated with information that is relevant to the user for a particular purpose and may also be associated with information that is not particularly relevant to the user for such purposes. However, it may be technically difficult for a network device to understand what content and information is of interest to a human user or not of interest to the user. It may also be technically difficult for a network device to be able to discern what information is relevant and what information is not relevant because, conventionally, network devices do not understand human behavior and are not able to make subjective determinations about what may or may not be relevant and/or interesting to human users.